dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Dong Ryul
Perfil *'Nombre:' 김동률 /Kim Dong Ryul *'Profesion: '''Cantante, Compositor y Productor *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo chino:' Tigre *'Estatura:' 1.77 *'Peso:' 67,5 kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Agencia: 'Music Farm (Corea del Sur). Biografia Kim Dong-ryul es un talentoso músico que es capaz de escribir canciones, componer, arreglar y producir álbumes. Kim es un hombre apasionado joven que escribe y canta su propia música. En 1993, Kim formó un grupo con su compañero Seo Dong-wook llamado de Exposiciones y compitió en el Festival de Música MBC College. El equipo recibió el Gran Premio en el concurso con la canción In Dreams e hizo su debut en el mundo local de la música. Sin embargo, en enero de 1997, el grupo graba su álbum de despedida. En octubre del mismo año, Kim Dong-ryul formó un grupo de trabajo con Lee Jeok, entonces miembro del Panic, denominado Carnival. Demostrando una perfecta armonía entre el bajo tono de voz de Kim y y los altos de Lee Jeoks, el grupo proyecto recibió una gran respuesta con canciones como Thats how it was then y A gooses dream. En 1998, Kim Dong-ryul hizo su debut en solitario con el álbum The Shadow Of Forgetfulness. El título de la canción del primer disco en solitario de Kim Consideration fue una balada triste en un estilo de jazz, logrando el resurgimiento de la balada pop a la escena musical local. En abril de 1999, Kim viajó a la Universidad Berkley de Música de Boston. A pesar de estar estudiando en los EE.UU., Kim lanzó su segundo y tercer álbum durante su tiempo libre. En abril de 2004, Kim volvió a Corea y publicó su 4 º álbum, titulado Revealing my true heart. El quinto álbum Monologue '' generó revuelo entre los fans y los críticos de música que quedaron desconcertados por el repentino cambio del cantante. Este álbum tiene un sonido más convencional, pero mantiene su propio toque como el arreglo orquestal. Ha trabajado con muchos artistas talentosos, como Big Mama, Jung Yong Soon de la banda de pop My Aunt Mary, Alex de Clazziquai y Uehara Hiromi. Temas para Dramas * ''Reverberation tema para Autumn Shower (2005) Discografía 'Con Exhibition' 'Álbum' Con Verandah Project Álbum 'Como Solista' 'Álbum' Mini Álbum Best Álbum Live Álbum Digital Single Premios * 2015: Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards: Song of the Year (October) * 2014: KBS Music Bank (17/10): How I Am * 2014: SBS Inkigayo (12/10): How I Am Curiosidades *'K-Grupo:' **Exhibition (1993-1997) **Carnival (1997-presente) **Verandah Project (2010-presente) (Junto a Lee Sang Soon) *'Debut:' In Dreams (Grand Prize, MBC College Music Festival, 1993) *'Educación:' Escuela Secundaria Hwimoon, Yonsei Universtiy, Berkley College of Music *'Pasatiempos:' Ver películas, leer libros, esquí y natación. *'Lema:' Vivir mejor en cada momento Galería kdr1.jpg kdr2.jpg kdr2f.jpg kdr3.jpg 4265.jpg Videografía MV 김동률 "The Shadow Of Forgetfulness" - 기적 (Duet With 이소은)| The Shadow Of Forgetfulness MV 김동률 "희망 (希望)" - 벽 (Duet With 양파)| A Wall MV 김동률 "귀향(歸鄕)" - 다시 사랑한다 말할까| Shall I Love You Again? Kim Dong-Ryu - Finally Now 이제서야| Finally Now 김동률(kim Dong Ryul) - 욕심쟁이 (Feat. 이소은)| Grabber MV 김동률 "Thanks(감사)" - 감사| Thanks MV KIM DONG RYUL(김동률) Departure(출발)| Departure 김동률 - 다시 시작해보자| Let's Start Again Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut1998 Categoría:Music Farm